


blissful moments like these

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Highschool AU, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my english is a little iffy and this is my first attempt at fluff, but i hope u like it~!





	blissful moments like these

"Ooh~!" Keith exclaimed from her dorm room in pleasure-haven. Just the thought of lance got her off, as she fisted herself, her juices spilling all over his picture. Lance climbed in the window and told her she saw what she was doing.  
keith asked what are you doing and lance simply replied giving u the sex u want dummy  
so lance pinned keith to the bed and began to eat out her pussy and exploring it with her toungue, the cum rushing out like a waterfall and keitch loved it not gonna lie


End file.
